My Love Is Vampire
by dedeq seokyu
Summary: Cerita berawal dari Hinata Hyuuga yang merindukan sahabat lamanya. Ketika dia mengunjungi rumah sahabatnya tersebut, Hinata sudah mulai merasakan kecurigaan. Yui dan para kesepuluh Vampire? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka? Update Chapter 5
1. Chapter 1

**Saya ini newbie..  
**

 **Saya mencoba membuat pairing Naruto dan Diabolik Lovers**

 **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Diabolik Lovers punya Seiko Nagatsu**

 **Cerita abal abalnya punya saya**

 **Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis cantik bermata lavender dan berambut indigo sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sahabat lamanya, Komori Yui.

Hinata dan Yui sudah lama terpisah, karena sang ayah Hyuuga Hiashi yang sorang polisi di pindah tugaskan di Hokkaido.

Setelah sampai Hinata langsung membuka pintu taxi. Hinata tidak sabar, betapa sangat dia merindukan sahabatnya itu.

"Sumimasen.. Yui Chan" Hinata menggedor rumah minimalis cat berwarna putih.

Lama Hinata berdiri di depan rumah tersebut, tetapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu.

"Maaf.. Anda mencari siapa?." suara baritone mengejutkan Hinata.  
Hinata segara berbalik..

"Ohayou.. OjiSan" Sapa Hinata kemudian berbungkuk dan tersenyum manis.

"Ohayou Hinata Chan" balas Tuan Komori. "Pasti kamu mencari Yui kan?" tanyanya.

"Iya." Kata Hinata semangat. "Oji San baru pulang?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya Hinata, karena Oji San akan di pindah tugaskan." Jelasnya.

Ayah Yui adalah seorang Pendeta Gereja, sedangkan ibu Yui sudah lama meninggal.

Yui dan Hinata sama-sama tidak mempunyai seorang ibu, maka dari itu mereka berdua saling melengkapi.

"Pindah? Kemana? Apa Yui akan ikut?" tanya Hinata kecewa.

"Tidak Hinata, Oji San sudah menitipkannya di tempat teman Oji San. Apa kau mengunjunginya?" tanya lelaki paruh baya tersebut.

"Iya aku mau." Jawabnya semangat.

Tuan Komori memberikan alamat tempat tinggal Yui sekarang kepada Hinata.

"Baiklah Oji San, aku harus pergi." Kata Hinata tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. Hati-hati.."  
Hinata mengangguk, kemudian pergi.

.

.

Sesampainya ke tempat tujuan, Hinata berdiri di depan pagar rumah. Rumah itu sangat mewah seperti istana di negeri dongeng..

"Apa aku salah alamat?" gumamnya.

Hinata masuk ke perkarangan rumah tersebut, halamannya luas dan juga ada taman bunganya. Sesampainya di depan pintu utama, Hinata hanya memandang pintu besar yang sangat mewah.

"Sangat mewah." Gumamnya sekali lagi.

Dengan segera Hinata menggedor rumah mewah tersebut..

"Sumimasen.." panggilnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu tersebut terbuka sendiri, Hinata bergidik. Dia ragu, apa benar sahabatnya tinggal di rumah ini?

Dengan langkah ragu Hinata masuk..

"Sumimasen.." panggilnya lirih.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis cantik turun dari tangga.

"Hinata Chan.." panggil gadis cantik tersebut. Gadis bermata merah seperti berlian dan berambut pirang sebahu.

"Yui Chan.." Hinata langsung menghampiri sang sahabat. Memeluknya erat..

"Hinata Chan,, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya gadis cantik itu.

"Aku rindu padamu. Apa kau tak merindukanku?" kata Hinata kecewa dengan pertanyaan Yui.

"B-bukan begitu.. Tapi.."

"Siapa disana Bitch Chan?" suara baritone mengejutkan mereka berdua.

Yui dan Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lelaki yang memakai topi seperti Michael Jakson, mempunyai mata berwarna Hijau. Rambutnya berwarna merah kecoklatan.

"Siapa itu Bitch Chan?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"A-ano.. I-ini sahabat lamaku. Hyuuga Hinata." Kata Yui gugup.

Hinata hanya diam, dia memikirkan. Kenapa lelaki ini memanggil sahabatnya dengan sebutan Bitch? Bukankah artinya adalah... Hinata menggeleng tidak jelas.

"Kamu kenapa Hinata?" tanya Yui cemas.

"Aku tidak apa Yui.." Hinata tersenyum manis.

Laito nama lelaki itu terpesona akan senyuman manis Hinata.

"Bitch Chan, suruh temanmu masuk." Katanya dingin kemudian pergi dari sana, untuk mengalihkan detak jantungnya saat melihat senyuman manis Hinata.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Laito.. Sakamaki Laito. Salah satu dari enam bersaudara di sini." Jelas Yui. "Ayo Hinata, kekamar ku. Sebelum mereka semua melihatmu.".

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Akan aku ceritakan.." Yui menarik Hinata.

Mereka berdua tidak sadar kalau ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

Yui dan Hinata sekarang sudah berada di sebuah kamar mewah.

"Hinata Chan kapan kau kembali?" tanya Yui.

"Kemarin.. Tousan menyuruhku tinggal disini." Kata Hinata senang.

"Bagaimana kabar Oji San, Hanabi, dan Neji Nii?" tanya Yui yang sangat merindukan mereka.

"Mereka semua baik.. Neji Nii berkuliah disini, makanya aku di perbolehkan kesini." Jelasnya.

"Wah... Aku sangat merindukan mereka.." kata Yui sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah Yui.

"Yui Chan, apa yang mau kau ceritakan?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Seakan tersadar, Yui mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata. "Hinata,, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu." Yui sangat mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya ini.

"Apa maksudmu? Yui,, kenapa kamu mengusir ku?" tanya Hinata kecewa.

"Maafkan aku,, tapi ini untuk kebaikanmu." Kata Yui meyakinkan.

Hinata benar-benar kecewa akan tindakan sahabatnya. Apa dia marah dengan Hinata? Apa dia membenci Hinata? Hinata menunduk. Tanpa terasa air mata Hinata jatuh.

Yui yang melihat itu, merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku Hinata." Yui memeluk sahabatnya.

Tetapi kalau Hinata terus berada disini, bisa-bisa mereka juga akan menghisap darah Hinata. Yui tidak ingin itu terjadi, para Vampire itu bisa merasakan keberadaan manusia.

"Yui apa kau membenciku?" tanya Hinata lirih.

"Tidak Hinata, tidak sama sekali. Tapi ini untuk kebaikanmu." Kata Yui sekali lagi meyakinkan Hinata.

"Baiklah.. Apa aku boleh mengunjungimu?" tanya Hinata berusaha untuk mempercayai Yui.

"Aku yang akan menemuimu." Yui tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

Hinata membalas senyuman Yui, tetapi Hinata masih penasaran. Kenapa Yui tidak ingin di kunjungi? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ayo Hinata.. Ku antar sampai depan pintu." Yui menarik pergelangan Hinata.

.

.

Saat sampai di depan pintu utama, Yui segera membuka pintu depan. Tetapi sepertinya pintu itu terkunci, Yui takut akan terjadi sesuatu hal. Seperti dulu, saat dia ingin kabur.

"Kenapa Yui?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Terkunci Hinata.. Ini terkunci." Kata Yui cemas.

"Apa kau tak memegang kuncinya?" tanya Hinata yang mulai cemas.

Yui menggeleng.. "Ini pasti perbuatan mereka." Yui sudah bisa menebak.

"Chicinase,, kau mau kemana?" suara baritone mengejutkan mereka berdua.

Yui dan Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut, terlihatlah enam orang di dekat mereka. Semuanya lelaki, mempunyai taring dan satu lelaki yang menyeringai menyeramkan.

"Y-yui s-siapa m-mereka?" Hinata mulai cemas. Mereka semua menakutkan..

"Ayo Hinata kita lari.." Yui menarik pergelangan Hinata.

"K-kenapa k-kita l-lari?" tanya Hinata yang mulai curiga.

"Akan ku jelaskan." Yui terus mengajak Hinata berlari.

"Apa yang mau kau jelaskan? Yui Chan." Suara yang menakutkan memberhentikan langkah mereka.

"Jangan ganggu dia Kanato-Kun." Cegah Yui kepada lelaki yang memegang boneka Teddy Bear.

Hinata hanya diam, tetapi dia befikir. Bukankah lelaki ini salah satu dari enam orang tadi? Kenapa dia bisa ada sini?

"Hahahahaha.. Tidak,, aku hanya ingin dia menjadi koleksiku." Kanato ingin merebut Hinata dari Yui.

"Jangan..." Kata Yui sudah mulai cemas.

"Hentikan Kanato." Seorang lelaki berkaca mata memberhentikan tindakan Kanato.

Hinata tambah bingung, sejak kapan mereka semua berada disini?

"Kau mengganggu saja Reiji." Kata laki laki satunya, rambutnya berwarna merah sedang menyeringai.

"Diam Ayato!." Reiji membentak lelaki bernama Ayato.

Ayato terdiam, tetapi dia tetap menyeringai kepada Hinata dan Yui. Hinata yang melihat itu bergidik ngeri...

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Hinata? Lalu,, apa tindakkan Yui untuk melindungi Hinata dari jerat para Vampire tersebut?

 **Tbc**  
_

 **Hahahaha dikit dulu ya...**

 **Kalo banyak yang kasih respon baru aku lanjutin..**

 **Aku lagi suka sama film Anime berjudul Diabolik Lovers..**

 **Tetapi aku tetep bawa Hinata disini...**

 **Udah ah...**

 **Aku tunggu Review kalian cemua...**

 **Terima Kasih... ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saya ini newbie..**

 **Saya mencoba membuat pairing Naruto dan Diabolik Lovers**

 **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Diabolik Lovers punya Seiko Nagatsu**

 **Cerita abal abalnya punya saya**

 **Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Sekarang mereka berada di ruangan besar, Yui dan Hinata terus saja bergandengan.

"Yui San, jelaskan pada kami.! Siapa gadis ini?" Lelaki berkaca mata mulai mengintrogasi Yui.

"Di-dia Hy-yuuga Hi-hinata, sa-sahabat ku." Jawab Yui terbata.

"Dia sangat manis Bitch Chan, apa rasanya juga manis?" tanya lelaki berambut merah kecoklatan memakai topi menyeringai.

Hinata hanya bisa diam, daritadi dia tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan mereka.

"Um.. A-ano si-siapa ka-kalian?" tanya Hinata yang mulai penasaran.

"Cih.. Mendokusai." Jawab lelaki berambut pirang bermata biru.

 _'Lelaki ini mirip Naruto-Kun'_ pikir Hinata dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Nona Hyuuga?" tanya lelaki berambut merah.

"Umm... Itu.." saat Hinata ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, dering ponselnya berbunyi. "Sasuke-Kun." Gumamnya. Saat ingin mengangkat telepon, ponsel Hinata di rebut oleh lelaki mempunyai beda warna di matanya.

"A-apa y-yang k-kau l-lakukan?" tanya Hinata yang mulai takut.

"Jangan Subaru Kun!" Yui mencegah tangan lelaki itu.

"Cih.." ntah kenapa lelaki itu kali ini menurut..

"Yui.. Jelaskan! Siapa mereka?" Hinata mulai kesal.

"Mereka..."

"Kami adalah Vampire." Potong lelaki yang sering membawa boneka Teddy.

"Na-nani?" Hinata kaget.

Yui hanya menunduk, sedangkan yang lainnya menyeringai dengan muka yang seram.

Hinata bergidik melihat mereka, semakin kencang dia memegang tangan Yui.

Yui membalas apa yang di lakukan Hinata. Seakan akan memberitahu, kalau dia akan melindungi Hinata.

Hinata pasrah.. Apa ini nasibnya? Bertemu Vampire.

"Bawa dia ke kamarmu, jangan sampai dia kabur.! Kalau sampai itu terjadi... Kami pastikan dia tak akan selamat.!" Ancam lelaki berkaca mata.

Dengan cepat Yui menarik Hinata untuk pergi dari sana...

.

.

Hinata mulai menangis, dia mulai ketakutan.. Kenapa.. Kenapa ini terjadi padanya? Kalau tau dia akan bertemu Vampire, dia tak akan kesini. Tapi bagaimana dengan sahabatnya? Kenapa dia bisa tinggal disini?

"Yui Chan..." panggil Hinata.

Yui saat ini, sedang memandang alam di luar dari kaca jendela kamarnya.

"Yui..." panggil Hinata sekali lagi.

Tidak ada respon sama sekali dari Yui..

"YUI..!" bentak Hinata yang mulai emosi.

Yui yang mendengar itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Yui terkejut.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Hinata mulai penasaran.

"Panjang ceritanya." Kata Yui menatap Hinata.

"Kenapa kita tidak kabur saja?" tanya Hinata mantap.

Yui menggeleng. "Kalau kita kabur,, kita akan di bunuh Hinata.." lirih Yui.

Hinata terdiam, apa yang akan di lakukan para Vampire itu? Bagaimana dengan Niisannya?

.

.

Yui sedang siap siap mau ke sekolah malam, sedangkan Hinata siap siap untuk tidur.

"Sekolah malam?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Hmmm... Aku satu sekolah sama mereka." Yui sedang memakai dasi sekolahnya. "Aku pergi Hinata." Pamitnya.

"Tunggu Yui,, apa aku boleh ikut? Sungguh.. Aku bosan disini, juga rumah ini terlalu besar. Aku takut.." Rayu Hinata.

"Kau boleh saja ikut." tiba tiba lelaki berkaca mata itu datang. "Tetapi, kau jangan bertingkah aneh disana.!" Perintahnya.

"H-ha'i.. Hmmm,, a-apa aku boleh bertanya?" Tanya Hinata sedikit gugup.

Reiji hanya memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tajam. Hinata yang melihat itu bergidik ketakutan, apa dia salah bicara?

"G-gom.."

"Mau tanya apa?" potong Reiji dengan nada datarnya.

Hinata tersenyum tulus.. "K-kenapa kau bisa ada disini? P-padahal kami tak melihatmu membuka pintu?" tanya Hinata berwajah polos.

Bukannya menjawab, tiba tiba Reiji menghilang begitu saja. Hinata yang notabene polos, hanya cengo.

"Yui.. K-kemana d-dia?" tanya Hinata mulai ketakutan.

"Mereka Vampire, jadi bisa telerportasi." Jelas Yui.

Hinata hanya manggut manggut bingung.

"Ayo kita siap siap." Ajak Yui.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk.

.

.

Seorang lelaki berambut coklat panjang sedang resah menunggu adiknya, dia di temani teman satu kampusnya yang berambut raven dan berambut pirang jabrik.

"Kemana kau Hinata?" gumam lelaki berambut coklat.

"Kau sudah meneleponnya Neji?" tanya lelaki berambut raven.

"Sudah, tetapi nomornya tidak aktif." Neji sudah putus asa. Bagaimana dia akan memberitahu ayahnya?

"Temannya,, apa kau sudah menelepon temannya bernama Yui?" tanya lelaki berambut pirang jabrik.

Neji menggeleng. "Aku tak ada nomor teleponnya." Neji menghela nafas berat.

"Apa?!" teriak mereka berdua kompak.

"Kau ini, bagaimana bisa tak ada nomor telepon teman adikmu." cerocos si rambut pirang.

"Kita harus mencarinya." Lelaki raven memberi saran.

Mereka semua bergegas untuk mencari keberadaan Hinata.

 _'Kau dimana Hinata?'_ dalam hatinya. Lelaki raven itu sudah menyukai Hinata sejak dulu, sekarang gadis pujaannya hilang. Begitu khawatir sekali lelaki itu.

.

.

Hinata memandang semua para vampire, matanya sekarang tertuju ke arah lelaki berambut pirang. Matanya tertutup, lelaki itu memakai Headset. Apa yang di dengar lelaki itu? Kenapa lelaki itu selalu memejamkan matanya? Pikirannya berkecamuk, tanpa sadar wajah Hinata merona.

"Apa yang kau lihat Sadako?" lelaki berambut pirang itu membuka mata birunya.

Hinata hanya cengo, sedangkan Yui kebingungan.

"S-siapa yang kau panggil Sadako?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Cih... Mendokusai." Lelaki itu kembali memejamkan matanya.

Hinata menatapnya sebal, Yui menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Chicinase.. Aku haus." Lelaki berambut merah mulai membuka mulutnya, terpampanglah gigi taringnya.

"Ayato.." lelaki berkaca mata membuka suara, sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Yui yang berada di samping lelaki berambut merah yang bernama Ayato mulai ketakutan, sedangkan Hinata bergidik melihat tingkah lelaki itu.

"Cih.. Kau mengganggu saja Reiji." Kata Ayato mendumel.

"Urusai.." sekarang lelaki berbeda warna mata berkomentar.

"Teddy,, kau jangan dengarkan mereka." Lelaki berambut ungu membelai teddynya sayang.

"Kita sudah sampai!" Lelaki bernama Reiji menginterupsi.

Mereka semua turun, Hinata mengikuti langkah mereka.

"Lebih baik kau tunggu disana." Tunjuk Reiji ke bangku yang ada di halaman sekolah. "Jangan mencoba kabur." Ancamnya mengerikan.

Hinata yang mendengar itu, mulai ketakutan. Dengan ragu Hinata mengagguk.

"Hinata aku masuk dulu." Pamit Yui.

Sekali lagi Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Akhirnya mereka semua masuk, sedangkan Hinata duduk di bangku yang di tunjuk Reiji tadi.

Dengan berat Hinata membuang nafasnya, matanya berkeliling melihat bangunan sekolah yang sangat megah.

"Benar benar besar sekali." Gumamnya pelan.

.

Dari kejauhan empat lelaki memandang Hinata.

"Apa dia temannya M Neko Chan?" tanya lelaki berambut pirang mempunyai warna mata yang berbeda.

"Sepertinya." Lelaki berambut kecoklatan yang di kuncir memberikan komentar.

"Ayo kita pergi!" Lelaki berambut hitam keputihan memberi perintah.

.

.

"Dimana lagi kita harus mencari Hinata? Coba kau telepon Sakura.!" Neji sudah putus asa, lalu menginterupsi teman pirangnya.

"Bagaimana kalo terjadi apa apa dengan Hinata?" ketakutan lelaki berambut pirang.

"Diam kau Dobe..!" ancam berambut raven.

"Kau telepon saja Sakura, Naruto." Geram Neji kepada sahabat bakanya ini. "Ayo kita coba cari di rumah Yui, Sasuke!" ajakmya.

Sasuke mengikuti Neji, sedangkan Naruto sibuk menelepon Sakura yang notabene kekasihnya sekaligus temannya Hinata.

"Dobe.. Apa kau masih ingin berdiam disitu?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai geram.

Naruto menghela nafas kasar,, lalu mengikuti langkah temannya.

.

.

Hinata sungguh bosan menunggu di bangku itu, beberapa kali dia menguap lebar. "Ah... Aku bosan, apa sebaiknya aku jalan jalan?" gumamnya pelan.

Hinata melirik sekekeliling, tidak ada tanda tanda para Vampire itu. Dengan segera dia beranjak, berkeliling area sekolah.

Hinata masih saja terus menatap kagum bangunan yang ada di depannya, tempat dia bersekolah tidak seluas ini dan semegah ini. Beruntungnya Yui.. Tunggu beruntung? Tidak tidak.. Hinata menggeleng.

Hinata terhenti, samar samar dia mendengar suara kesakitan. Seperti suara Yui sahabatnya, Hinata mencari arah sumber suara tersebut.

Seketika badannya bergetar, di lihatnya Yui menderita kesakitan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriaknya.

Merasa terganggu, mereka semua menoleh ke arah Hinata. Hinata terkejut, mereka bukan para Vampire yang Hinata ketahui.

"Siapa Kalian?"

 **Tbc**

 **Reivew:**

 **Rei Atsuko: Iya nih,, penasaran aja gimana kalo Hinata aku pairing sama para vampire DL. Makasih ya udah mau baca cerita abal-abal aku.**

 **Asyah Hatsune: Terima kasih atas semangatnya.**

 **Hyuusaki: Iya sebisanya aku publish cepet. hehehehehe**

 **Azka: Ini udah di lanjut. makasih ya :)**

 **Makasih yang udah mau baca cerita abal-abal saya. maaf kalo typonya bertebaran, maaf juga kata-katanya berantakan.**

 **salam sayang**

 **Dedeq**


	3. Chapter 3

Gadis bersurai kuning saat ini sedang termenung, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Hinata temannya, sekarang berada dalam bahaya.

"Eve." Suara baritone mengejutkannya. Kemudian gadis itu berbalik, terlihatlah lelaki berambut hitam keputih-putihan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ruki-Kun.. Ummm.. Ano.. Ti-tidak." Gadis itu menggeleng.

"M Neko-Chan." Tiba-tiba satu lelaki lagi datang, bukan hanya satu tetapi tiga. Sekarang mereka menjadi empat, mereka semua adalah Mukami bersaudara.

"Kalian.." kata gadis itu sedikit kaget.

"Apa kabar Ternak?" kata lelaki berambut orange keputihan.

"Yuuma-Kun.. A-apa y-yang k-kau lakukan? Ugh.. I-ittai." Yui nama gadis itu merasa kesakitan, saat taring lelaki bernama Yuuma itu mulai menusuk kulitnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak suara lembut, mengganggu aksi Yuuma yang sedang menghisap darah Yui.

"Cih.. Kuso.." katanya sedikit membentak.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya gadis bersurai indigo tersebut.

"Hinata pergi!" teriak Yui kencang menyuruh Hinata pergi dari sana.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Hinata masih penasaran.

"Cih.. Kau mau aku menghisap mu juga." Tiba-tiba lelaki bersurai hijau menghampiri Hinata.

Hinata mulai ketakutan, apa mereka Vampire juga? Pikirnya. Masih berkecamuk dengan pikirannya, tiba tiba Hinata menjerit saat lengannya tergores pisau oleh lelaki bersurai hijau tersebut. "A-apa y-yang k-kau lakukan?" katanya meringis.

"Menghisap darahmu juga." Bisiknya di telinga Hinata kemudian menjilat darah yang berada di pisau yang menggores Hinata. "Manis." lanjutnya. Darah di tangan Hinata mengalir.

"Mendokusai." tiba tiba suara baritone mengejutkan mereka. "Mengganggu tidur ku saja." Lanjutnya dingin.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" satu lagi lelaki berkacamata berkomentar.

"Cih... Bangsawan.." Yuuma emosi.

"Dia milik kami, jangan kalian ganggu." Kata lelaki memakai topi menunjuk Hinata yang menatap mereka polos, tiba tiba hadir di antara mereka.

"Serakah.." lelaki bersurai hitam keputihan ikut berkomentar, kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka dan di susul ketiga lelaki tersebut.

Akhirnya semua Mukami meninggalkan Hinata, Yui dan tiga lelaki yang baru hadir tadi.

"Kau..!" Lelaki berkacamata itu menunjuk Hinata, Hinata saat itu masih melamun tersentak tiba-tiba. "Ikut aku!" perintahnya.

Hinata memandang polos lelaki tersebut, kemudian mulai mengikuti langkah laki-laki tersebut.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Yui. Hinata dan lelaki berkacamata berhenti. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada Hinata? Reiji Kun." Tanya Yui khawatir.

"Bukan urusanmu." Katanya dingin, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hinata.."

"Tidak apa-apa Yui, aku akan baik-baik saja." Potong Hinata meyakinkan.

Yui menangguk pasrah. "Maafkan aku Hinata." Gumamnya lirih.

.

.

Saat ini Hinata dan lelaki bernama Reiji itu sedang berada di ruangan kesehatan "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata sedikit berteriak saat lengannya di pegang oleh Reiji lelaki berkaca mata tersebut.

"Aku sudah perintahkan, jangan kemana-mana!" katanya dingin. Kemudian membalut luka di lengan gadis bermata lavender tersebut.

Hinata yang melihat lengannya yang sedang di balut, sedikit myenyesal karena mencurigai apa yang akan di lakukan oleh lelaki tersebut. "Umm.. Ano.. A-aku sedikit.."

"Setelah ini, akan ku beri kau hukuman." Potongnya, kemudian beranjak pergi dari sana.

Hinata menatap polos kepergian lelaki itu, kemudian beralih menatap lengannya yang telah terbalut rapi.

"Kau sudah selesai." Hinata tersentak, tiba-tiba suara baritone mengagetkannya. Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"S-sakamaki San." Kata Hinata takut.

"Jangan takut.. Aku hanya ingin berbaring disini." Lelaki itu mulai memejamkan matanya.

"S-sakamaki San,, a-apa kau selalu tidur dimana pun?" tanya Hinata polos. Lelaki yang tadinya memejamkan matanya, langsung membuka matanya kemudian menatap tajam gadis pemilik mata bulan tersebut. Hinata yang merasa dirinya di tatap tersebut, langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. "G-gomen." Merutuki perbuatannya.

Shu.. Lelaki itu beranjak dari tempatnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata. Di tatapnya gadis polos tersebut, "Cantik." Gumamnya pelan. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, di tatapnya lelaki yang mempunyai warna biru safir itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Shu mendekati wajah merah Hinata. Wajah Hinata sudah sepenuhnya merah sampai ke telinganya, matanya tertutup rapat. Tidak berani menatap lelaki, pemilik bermata biru tersebut.

Bibir Shu menempel di bibir Hinata, kemudian dia mulai melumat bibir mungil Hinata. Sedikit tersentak, saat dia merasakan getaran di hatinya. Perasaan apa ini? Pikirnya. Shu mulai tidak sabar, kenapa Hinata belum juga membalas lumatannya? Shu menekankan tengkuk Hinata, supaya memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kemudian Shu menggigit bibir mungil Hinata, Hinata sedikit menjerit dan membuka mulutnya. Shu memasukkan lidahnya, mengabsen setiap barisan di gigi Hinata. Hinata sudah terbawa suasana, gadis itu sedikit mendesah karena dia mulai menikmati ciuman yang di berikan Shu. Lelaki itu menyeringai, di tengah ciuman mereka. Hingga akhirnya ciuman mereka terlepas, mereka berdua memerlukan pasokan udara.

Hinata menatap kecewa kepada Shu, sedangkan lelaki itu mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Apa kau menyukainya?" tanyanya dengan seringaian. Hinata yang mendengar itu, kemudian menundukkan wajahnya. "Kau milikku." Shu menenggelamkan kepalanya di bagian leher Hinata. Saat itu juga taringnya menembus kulit mulus Hinata.

"Ugh.. I-ittai." Hinata meringis, saat benda tajam itu menusuk kulit mulus pada lehernya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan S-sakamaki San?" tanya Hinata merintih.

"Panggil nama ku Shu,, Hinata.!" Perintah Shu, kemudian menjilat tetesan darah di bagian leher Hinata.

Hinata hanya diam, menatap sendu kepada lelaki yang merebut ciuman pertamanya. Sedangakan yang di tatap, hanya memasang ekspresi datarnya.

.

.

"Sakura.." gadis cantik berambut merah mudah tersebut menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya gadis itu cemas.

"Belum ada kabar." Kata lelaki bersurai kuning.

"Hinata kau kemana?" gumamnya.

.

.

Yui sekarang berada di kelas bersama lelaki bersurai merah bermata hijau. "Dia kemana?" gumam Yui pelan.

Lelaki tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis yang sedang menatap kearah jendela, "Siapa?" tanyanya dingin.

Gadis itu tersentak saat suara tersebut, mengagetkannya. "Ummm... Etto.. Hinata, dia dibawah Reiji-Kun kemana?" tanyanya pelan.

"Cih.. Ternyata." Katanya malas, kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ayato-Kun.. Mau kemana?" Yui pun mengikuti lelaki itu.

Saat keluar dari kelas, Yui melihat sesosok gadis bersurai indigo berjalan menunduk. "Hinata." Panggilnya. Merasa terpanggil Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, air matanya berlinang membajiri wajah cantiknya. "Kau kenapa Hinata?" Tanya Yui cemas. Bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah menubruk tubuh sahabatnya dengan pelukan dan mulai terisak. "Hinata." Gumam Yui kemudian membalas pelukan sahabatnya.

Ayato hanya diam melihat dua gadis itu, di ikuti lelaki bersurai kuning. Shu. "Apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya Shu?" tanya Ayato.

"Cih.. Bukan urusanmu." Kemudian berjalan mendekati dua gadis yang sedang berpelukan. "Ikut aku!" ajaknya kepada gadis indigo tersebut.

"Tunggu Shu-San, mau kau bawa kemana Hinata?" tanya Yui yang berniat melindungi sahabatnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya dingin, kemudian kembali menarik lengan Hinata.

Saat Yui ingin mengejar mereka, tiba-tiba lengannya di tahan seseorang.

"Ayato-Kun, aku akan..."

"Jangan terlalu ikut campur, Cichinasi." Katanya, kemudian menarik pelan tangan Yui.

"Ta.. Tapi.."

Lelaki itu mendelik ke arah Yui, saat itu juga Yui diam dan menuruti Ayato.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata menarik tangannya yang ditarik oleh lelaki bersurai kuning tersebut. "Sakamaki San... Hentikan!" teriaknya.

Lelaki tersebut menabrakkan badan Hinata ke dinding, "Panggil aku Shu!" bentaknya. Hinata tersentak kemudian menunduk, air matanya mulai mengalir. Shu yang melihat itu, kemudian mengangkat wajah Hinata. Di ciumnya mata gadis itu "Kau milikku.." kemudian mencium lembut bibir gadis tersebut.

.

.

"Neji.. Ini sudah larut, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan besok." Kata lelaki berambut raven memberi saran.

"Hn." Katanya pasrah. "Besok kita lanjutkan pencariannya." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah." lelaki itu menjawab.

 _'Hinata.. Kamu dimana?'_ tanya lelaki bernama Neji dalam hati.

.

.

Pagi menjelang tidak mengusik kenyenyakan dua gadis cantik yang tertidur pulas. Hinata dan Yui masih asyik di dunia mimpi mereka, suara gemercik air pun tidak juga bisa membangunkan mereka. Tiba-tiba salah satu di antara mereka membuka matanya. Mata bulan itu perlahan melihat sekeliling, ini bukan seperti kamar yang selama ini di tempatinya. Ini dimana? Pikirnya. Hinata baru ingat sekarang, kalau dia tidak pulang lebih tepatnya tidak bisa pulang. Pasti kakaknya sekarang mengkhawatirkannya, pikirnya. Hinata juga merindukan sosok lelaki yang selama ini selalu melindunginya, Neji.

"Hinata." Panggil suara lembut membuyarkan lamunannya. "Kau tidak apa apa Hinata? Apa yang dilakukan Shu San kepadamu?" tanya gadis itu khawatir.

Seakan dapat teguran dari Tuhan, Hinata baru tersadar. Semalam Hinata ditarik lengannya oleh lelaki bersurai kuning tersebut, kemudian dia... Hinata menggeleng, dia tidak ingin mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Hinata." Panggil gadis itu lagi.

"Aku ingin memberi kabar kepada Neji Nii." Katanya kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hinata." Gumam gadis itu pelan.

.

.

"Apa belum ada kabar darinya, Neji?" tanya lelaki raven bermata kelam.

"Belum Sas.. Kita harus melanjutkan pencarian lagi hari ini." Ajaknya dan langsung dapat respon dari lelaki raven itu.

"Hinata." Suara itu begitu lirih.

.

.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari dimana letak telepon di rumah ini. Apa rumah sebesar ini tidak mempunyai telepon? Hinata tidak habis pikir.

"Apa yang kau cari Hyuuga San?" suara baritone mengejutkan Hinata.

"Ummm... Ano.. D-dimana letak teleponnya?" tanya Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Urusai..!" bentak lelaki berbeda warna mata itu, lelaki itu juga memukul dinding didekatnya.

Hinata benar benar kaget, lelaki yang di ketahui Hinata bernama Subaru itu begitu kasar. "G-gomen." Katanya gugup.

"Kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini!" ancamnya tajam, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang terdiam.

"Neji Nii.." isak tangis Hinata pecah, saat itu juga Hinata terduduk. Dia sekarang merasa benar-benar menyesal, tangannya beralih ke lehernya. Lehernya yang tadinya mulus sekarang sudah ada bekas gigitan. Apa dia juga akan seperti mereka? Lagi-lagi Hinata menggeleng.

Tanpa diketahui Hinata, ada seorang lelaki menatapnya lembut. Ingin sekali dia merengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata, sejak dia mencium bibir gadis itu juga menghirup wangi tubuh khas lavender. Dia merasakan, apa itu perasaan cinta? Benar,, dia mencintai gadis bermata bulan tersebut. "Kau milikku Hinata, hanya milikku." Katanya lirih kemudian pergi.

 **Tbc**

 **Maaf banyak typo**

 **nggak bisa bales satu-satu..**

 **yang review makasih banyak ya:)**

 **yang baca juga**

 **saranghae 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Semenjak kejadian Hinata dibentak oleh lelaki berbeda warna mata, yang di ketahui bernama Subaru. Hinata mengurung dirinya di kamar, sarapan dan makan siang pun tlah di lewatinya. Sedangkan Yui hanya menatap nanar kepada sahabatnya, merasa bersalah itulah perasaannya sekarang. Tak seharusnya, Hinata sahabatnya mengalami penderitaan seperti ini.

"Hinata.." panggil Yui pelan, tidak ada respon dari gadis bersurai indigo tersebut. "Hinata.." sekali lagi Yui memanggilnya, tetapi Hinata masih tak bergeming. Yui mendengus pelan, tanpa menyerah dia mulai mendekati Hinata. "Hinata.. _Daijobu_?" Yui mengusap puncak kepala Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, di tatapnya lembut sahabatnya itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa Yui-Chan.." jawabnya tersenyum.

" _Yokatta_.." Yui mengusap dadanya pelan. "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Hinata-Chan." Katanya kembali mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu.

Hinata hanya membalas dengan senyuman, dia tidak ingin sahabatnya ini tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Yui.. Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Yui mengangguk bingung.

"Mereka penghisap darah, apa selama ini mereka menghisap darahmu?" Hinata menatap khawatir pada Yui.

Yui hanya diam, mungkin saat inilah Yui akan menceritakan semuanya kepada Hinata. "Aku ini pengantin mereka..."

Hinata bingung, "Pengantin?"

"Huuhh..." Yui menghela nafas pelan, kemudian menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Hinata mendengarkan dengan setia, merasa iba apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Hinata tidak mengetahui, ternyata Yui adalah anak angkat dari pendeta yang di kenal Hinata sebagai Ayahnya Yui. Dan lebih mengejutkan lagi, Yui di jadikan pengantin korban. Hinata memeluk erat sahabatnya, tanpa terasa air matanya menetes mendengar kisah sahabatnya.

Yui tersenyum, sedikit melegakan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada sahabatnya ini. Memang hanya Hinata yang mengerti Yui, dari mereka kecil Hinata dan Yui selalu bersama. "Hinata... Aku bahagia,, karena aku mengenalmu." Yui menangis di pundak sahabatnya.

"Aku juga bahagia.." Hinatamengeratkan pelukan mereka.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Shu?" tanya lelaki bersurai merah kepada lelaki bersurai kuning yang memakai earphone, sambil memejamkan matanya.. "Apa kau menyukai gadis indigo itu?" lanjutnya.

"Bukan urusanmu Ayato." Jawab Shu malas masih memejamkan matanya.

"Cihhh... Itu urusanku, karena gadis itu temannya Yui." Ayato penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan saudaranya dan sahabat kekasihnya.

"Kau selalu ingin ikut campur, bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan Yui." Kata Shu tetap pada posisinya.

"Ohh.. Jadi kau juga ingin sepertiku dan Yui." Ucapnya bangga.

" _Mendokusai_.." Shu beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan Ayato.  
Sedangkan Ayato menyeringai..

.

.

Hinata duduk di bangku taman di halaman rumah Sakamaki bersaudara. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" gumamnya pelan. Sebenarnya Hinata bisa saja kabur dari sana, tetapi dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan sahabatnya itu sendirian disini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara baritone mengejutkan Hinata.

"Sakamaki-San." Hinata tersentak, saat lelaki bersurai kuning tiba-tiba tidur di depannya. Wajah Hinata memerah, karena mengingat apa yang terjadi pada mereka dua hari yang lalu.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama keluargaku." Katanya malas masih pada posisinya.

Hinata menghela nafas berat. Sedikit gugup, saat Hinata ingin beranjak...

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata." Suara baritone itu kembali mengejutkan Hinata.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Shu-San.?" Tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Kau milikku.." lelaki itu beranjak mendekati Hinata yang berdiri membelakanginya. Sedikit menyibakkan rambut panjang Hinata ke samping, lelaki itu juga mulai mendekati taringnya ke arah leher belakang Hinata.

Hinata merasakan aura dingin yang mengerikan, jangan lagi. Pikirnya. "J-jangan.." katanya gugup ketakutan.

Shu menghentikan aksinya, hampir saja taring itu merobek kulit leher Hinata yang mulus. Shu memutar balik badan Hinata, untuk menghadap kepadanya. "Jangan pernah ada yang menyentuhmu." Kemudian sekilas mengecup bibir mungil Hinata. "Selain aku.." lanjutnya.

"A-apa?" Hinata bingung apa yang di ucapkan lelaki yang menurutnya pemalas ini.

"Sekarang dan selamanya kau telah menjadi milikku." Jelasnya.

"Shu-San."

Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, ada seseorang yang melihat adegan romansa Hinata dan Shu. "Kau benar-benar menyukainya Shu."

.

.

Neji, Sasuke, dan Naruto masih melanjutkan pencariannya. Dua hari yang lalu mereka bertiga mencoba mencari Hinata di rumah Yui, tetapi saat melihat rumah itu ternyata semua yang berada di sana sudah pindah.

"Kuuussooo... Kita harus cari kemana lagi." Sasuke teriak frustasi.

"Ini yang terakhir, kita akan mendatangi kediaman Sakamaki." Kata Neji mantap, dia bisa tau karena tetangga Yui salah satu Biarawati di Gereja memberitahukan keberadaan Yui dan memberikan alamatnya kepada mereka.

.

.

"Shu-San.. Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Lebih baik kau diam Hime." Lelaki itu mencium puncak kepala gadis itu. Semenjak gadis itu datang kekediaman mereka, dari situ juga perasaan yang selalu menghantui lelaki bersurai kuning ini. "Aku mencintaimu Hime." Suaranya pelan, tapi masih bisa di dengar Hinata jelas.

Hinata semakin mempererat pelukannya pada lelaki yang baru-baru ini masuk kedalam relung hatinya.

"Hinata-Chan.." Yui tersenyum melihat aksi Hinata yang langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan Shu.

"Y-yui.." Hinata gugup, malu itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini.

" _Mendokusai_.." Shu menghela nafas, ada saja yang ingin menggaggu keromatisannya dan Hinata.

"Kau merasa terganggu Shu?" goda Ayato.

" _Urusai_.." Shu berbaring di bangku taman kediaman Sakamaki, paha Hinata yang menjadi bantalan tidurnya.

"Hahahahahahahaha" mereka tertawa kompak.

.

.

"Apa ini tempatnya?" Sasuke melihat sebuah rumah megah.

"Sepertinya begitu." Neji menjawab ragu, apa benar Hinata dan Yui tinggal di kediaman sebesar ini? Pikirnya ragu.

"Wwwaaahhh... _Sugooii_." Naruto menatap kagum pada bangunan, seperti istana di dalam dongeng. "Tapi agak mengerikan, apa ini istana para Vampire?" lanjutnya.

Sasuke dan Neji mengernyit bingung, apa benar ini istana para Vampire yang selama ini mereka cari?

"Apa kau merasakan itu Sasuke?" tanya Neji kepada lelaki bersurai raven.

"Hmm.. Aku sedikit merasakannya." Jawabnya tetap menatap bangunan megah itu.

"Yosh.. Lebih baik kita awasi dulu gerak gerik mereka." Naruto memberi saran.

"Ide yang bagus dobe." Sasuke dan Neji menyetujui saran Naruto.

.

.

"Hinata-Chan,, apa kau ingin ikut ke sekolah?" tidak ada jawaban dari gadis indigo itu. "Hinata-Chan.." panggil Yui sekali lagi. Tapi sepertinya Hinata benar-benar tidak mendengar perkataan sahabatnya tersebut. Yui menghela nafas, kenapa Hinata malah melamun? Perlahan gadis itu mendekat. "HINATA..!" teriak Yui tepat di telinga gadis manis tersebut.

"Kau mengejutkan ku Yui.." Hinata memasang tampang wajah cemberut.

" _Gomen_.. Hinata-Chan." Yui mengusap puncak kepala Hinata. "Apa kau mau ikut ke sekolah?" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah,, ayo!" Hinata menarik lengan Yui semangat.

"Kau sangat bersemangat Hinata." Yui tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini, tak biasanya Hinata yang pendiam berubah menjadi Hinata yang sedikit bersemangat.. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan sulung Sakamaki?

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Reiji sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

" _Gomen ne_." Ucap Yui menyesal.

"Hime,, kau duduk disampingku." Ditariknya lengan mungil Hinata oleh lelaki bersurai kuning, yang sekarang sudah sah menjadi kekasih Hinata.

"Hohoho.. Ada berita terbaru sepertinya?" Raito menyeringai penuh arti.

"Teddy,, mereka benar-benar membosankan." Kanato memeluk erat boneka kesayangannya.

Hinata yang polos hanya menatap mereka bingung, rasa takut selama ini yang dirinya rasakan mulai pudar. Dikarenakan, kekasih hatinya akan selalu melindunginya. Itulah pikirannya saat ini.

.

"Itu Hinata ..!" Ucap Naruto semangat.

"Benar,, aku harus membawanya pulang." Neji bergegas keluar dari mobil dan berniat membawa Hinata pergi dari sana.

"Aku ikut denganmu Neji." Sasuke mengikuti Nejj dari belakang.

"Tunggu,, aku mengenal lelaki yang bertopi itu. Bukankah dia,?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, mencoba mengingat siapa dia lalu menatap kedua sahabatnya secara bergantian.

"Vampire." Ucap mereka kompak.

"Siapkan senjata kalian." Perintah Neji, "Naruto kau bersiap di mobil saja dan awasi bila ada para vampire yang lain, biar kami menangani para vampire itu." Sekali lagi Neji memerintah.

"Baik." Naruto mulai mengawasi mereka dari dalam mobil. ' _Semoga kalian berhasil membawa Hinata_ ' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

.

"Sasuke kau bersiap memancing mereka, dan aku akan bersiap mengambil Hinata dan Yui." Sasuke hanya mengangguk, sebagai jawaban kalau dia mengerti.

Sasuke yang memang terkenal dengan kehebatan pedangnya, ia mulai mengayunkan pedang itu untuk menggores mobil mewah yang sedang terpakir di halaman rumah keluarga Sakamaki. Bunyi gesekan pedang yang mengenai body mobil tersebut, membuat suara yang tidak mengenakkan di telinga.

"Siapa kau?" lelaki berkacamata tiba-tib datang untuk menghadapi Sasuke saat ini.

"Kalian benar-benar Vampire ya?" Ucap Sasuke tajam saat melihat taring yang terpampang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Reiji lelaki berkacamata itu mulai menanyakan apa tujuan Sasuke kesini.

"Tidak usah banyak tanya...!" tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke mulai mengayunkan pedangnya untuk melawan Reiji, Reiji hampir saja tertusuk pedang katana kepunyaan Sasuke kalau saja dia tidak cepat menghindar.

"Reiji...!" teriak yang lainnya kemudian membantu Reiji untuk melawan Sasuke.

"Hinata!" teriak Neji tiba-tiba.

"Neji Nii." Gumam Hinata pelan.

 **Tbc**

 **Kelamaan ya nunggunya,, sebenarnya ini cerita udah lama aku simpan.. Tapi,, belum aja aku publish..**

 **Masih penasarankah?**

 **Tenang,, tahun depan ya aku lanjutin..hihihihi..**

 **Kira-kira masih ada yang niat baca nggak ya?**

 **Jaa ne...**

 **Gomen nggak bisa balesin semua reviewnya,, tapi makasih udah mau baca ff ini aku terhura... kirain ini ff nggak laku,, arigatou,, gamsahamnida,, thank's minna T_T**


	5. Chapter 5

" _Neji-Nii_." Gumam Hinata parau.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Shu menatap gadisnya.

"Dia _Aniki_ ku _Shu-Kun_ ,, jangan sakiti mereka." Gadis itu membalas tatapan sang lelaki, mata bulannya seakan mengisyaratkan permohonan.

Tanpa pikir panjang lelaki itu segera membawanya kedalam pelukan. Neji yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam, dengan segera ia menyondongkan sebuah katana ke leher Shu.

"Jangan pernah kau menyentuh adik ku dengan tangan kotormu, vampire!" Neji menatapnya penuh kebencian, sedangkan Hinata membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"Nii-San,, Shu it-"

"Diamlah Hinata,, apa kau begitu polos sehingga tidak tau mereka ini siapa?" Neji berbalik menatap Hinata yang ketakutan saat melihat sang kakak begitu terlihat mengerikan. "Hinata,, aku kesini untuk menyelamatkanmu dari para vampire ini."

"Tiiiddaaakkk...! Mereka,, mereka vampire yang baik _Nii-San_. Mereka tidak akan menyakitiku dan Yui,, jadi aku mohon jangan bu-"

"Hinata! Dengarkan aku,, mereka tidak akan pernah mencintai kita manusia. Kita hanya dianggap hewan ternak, yang akan siap mereka hisap darahnya kapan pun yang mereka inginkan." Jelas Neji menatap Hinata lembut, tanpa melepaskan katana dari leher Shu. "Tunggu,, jadi kau sudah mengetahui siapa mereka, Hinata?" tanyanya.

Hinata tampak diam,, dia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai? Aku sangat bosan menunggunya." Shu memberikan suaranya bosan. "Apa kau tau, Hinata telah menjadi milikku? Pemburu vampire..!" Shu menatap tajam kearah Neji yang menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"Pemburu vampire?" Hinata menatap mereka berdua tidak percaya.

Kali ini Neji yang terdiam..

.

Ayato, Kanato, Raito, Reiji dan Subaru sedang gencarnya melawan Sasuke yang sendirian. Yui menatap mereka takut, apa yang harus dia lakukan kali ini?

" _Are_? Ternyata kau hebat juga manusia,, hmmm aku sangat menyukai darah manusia yang hebat sepertimu." Raito memberikan senyuman khasnya.

"Ck.. Aku tak sudi memberikan darah kepada makhluk kotor seperti kalian." Sasuke kembali menyerang kelima vampire itu sendirian.

Katana tersebut kali ini berhasil menghunuskan tepat di boneka Teddy yang di bawa Kanato. Kanato yang menyaksikan benda kesayangannya tertusuk, tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja membalas aksi gila Sasuke. Ntah darimana ia mendapatkan belati yang pernah menusuk jantung Yui itu? Tiba-tiba saja belati tersebut sudah berada ditangannya.

Kanato mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk membalas apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, merasa mulai tersudut Sasuke tak dapat bergerak kemanapun. Dirinya terjatuh sewaktu mengelak dari serangan Kanato.

"Kau akan mati kali ini,, manusia! Hahahaha" Kanato terlihat mengerikan dari biasanya.

Tanpa ia ketahui, anak panah melesat menancap tepat di dada sebelah kanannya.

"Aaaggghhhh!" teriaknya kesakitan.

"Kanato!" teriak mereka kompak saat Kanato terjatuh lalu tak sadarkan diri.

Saat itu juga Sasuke menyodongkan katananya tepat di jatung lelaki mungil tersebut. "Kalian maju,, ku bunuh dia!"

Ancamnya.

"Sasuke!" teriak Hinata tidak percaya.

"Sasuke,, sebaiknya kita pergi. Hinata sudah ku selamatkan." Perintah Neji, kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke yang akan segera menyusulnya.

"Kita belum selesai." Ucapnya kemudian pergi.

"Hoi.. Kenapa kau kabur? _Teme_...!" Ayato ingin mengejar mereka, tetapi di tahan oleh Reiji.

"Tenang,, kita akan cari cara membalas mereka. Sebaiknya kita membawa Kanato kedalam." jelas Reiji panjang lebar.

.

" _Shu-San.. Daijobu_?" tanya Yui menatap lelaki itu diam seribu bahasa.

Lelaki itu tak menghiraukan perkataan Yui sama sekali, pikirannya kembali pada apa yang diucapkan gadisnya.

 _'Jangan bunuh dia Nii-San,, baiklah aku akan ikut kalian. Tapi jangan bunuh dia,, aku mohon.' Air mata Hinata jatuh membasahi pipinya yang chubby. 'Gomen,, ini yang terbaik buat kita.' Gadis itu menatap Shu kemudian pergi dengan airmata kepedihan._

.

" _Gomen Shu.._ " ucapnya parau.

Sasuke menatap lembut gadis tersebut, ingin rasanya ia memeluk sang gadis yang ia cintai. "Hinata,, kenapa kau tak istirahat?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Hinata hanya diam,, ia tak henti-hentinya menatap sang bulan yang tampak bersinar dari biasanya.

"Hinata.." Sasuke mendekati Hinata, tanpa sadar dirinya memeluknya erat Hinata. "Maaf,, aku tak bisa melindungimu" lanjutnya menyesal.

" _Sasuke-Kun,_ , kenapa kau tak cerita kalau kalian pemburu vampire?" tanya Hinata pelan tanpa membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam, tak bisa menjawab atas pertanyaan Hinata. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan gadis ini lagi.

Sama hal dengan Sasuke, begitu juga Hinata yang diam tak menuntut jawaban dari lelaki tersebut.

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat,, aku akan menjagamu." Dituntunnya gadis lavender tersebut ketempat tidur.

' _Aku mencintaimu Hinata'_ kata Sasuke dalam hati.

.

Keesokan paginya dikediaman Sakamaki, tampak sibuk mempersiapkan pembalasan untuk Kanato dan Hinata yang mereka ambil.

"Yui.. Kau lebih baik mengurus Kanato,, aku takut akan terjadi apa-apa kepadamu." Ayato memeluk sang kekasih mesra.

"Ayato,, apa kalian tak berlebihan? _Neji-Nii_ itu kakaknya Hinata,, wajar kalau dia mengambilnya kembali." Ucap Yui masih didalam pelukan Ayato.

"Tidak bisa,, Hinata sudah diberi tanda dilehernya. Tanda itu tanda atas kepemilikan dirinya, dan yang memberikan tanda itu adalah Shu. Secara tidak langsung,, Hinata adalah pengantin Shu. Jadi.. Dia tidak bisa diambil kembali oleh mereka." Jelas Ayato panjang lebar.

Yui mendengus pelan..

Mungkin kali ini,, akan terjadi perang besar. Melebihi perang semalam...?

.

" _Hinata-Chan,, daijobu_? Aku merindukanmu." Gadis bersurai merah muda duduk disebelah Hinata yang sedang asyik melamun di pagi hari.

"Sakura jangan ganggu Hinata saat ini. Dia sedang tidak enak badan..." Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa nampan besar berisi sarapan yang dibuatnya khusus untuk Hinata seorang.

"Wooowww.. _Sasuke-Kun_ ,, selain pintar memburu vampire kau juga pintar memasak ya?" Hinata menatap mereka berdua, dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu Sakura!" Tanpa sadar Sasuke malah membentak Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam kebingungan,, berfikir apa yang dilakukannya? Kenapa Sasuke membentaknya?

"Sasuke mereka datang!" teriak Naruto yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Para Vampire..!"

Hinata, Sakura dan Sasuke tampak terkejut.

Terlebih lagi Hinata,, matanya membelalak tidak percaya.

"Baiklah,, akan kuselesaikan." Hinata kembali menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

Akankah ini akhir segalanya?

Cintanya?

 **Tbc**

 **Maaf aku benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata..**

 **Mungkin cuma dapat segini,, ini pun baru aku publish..**

 **Aku benar-benar minta maaf..**

 **Akan ku usahakan,, ini update setiap selasa atau rabu.. Nggak janji tapi ya...**

 **Makasih**


End file.
